


Professor Dad

by WeeooWeeoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is the DADA teacher, I just felt like writing something for Teddy and Harry, I know the timeline doesn't make sense, i don't know what this is, just wanted to do something cute about Harry's relationship with his godson, they're both pranksters, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeooWeeoo/pseuds/WeeooWeeoo
Summary: The lanky, Hufflepuff boy who sits at the front of Professor Potter's classroom is definitely the teacher's pet. But why if he seems to also cause him the most trouble?





	Professor Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know the timeline doesn't really work out and this doesn't really make a lot of sense. Just wanted to write something fun for myself for Harry's relationship with Teddy :) Hope you guys like it anyways.

“Professor Potter, I didn’t know you had a son!” A third year girl, Marissa, exclaimed. She cooed with delight at the sight of the baby balanced on Harry’s lap.   
“That’s because he’s my godson” Harry explained, turning to face his class who were all leaning forward in their seats with varying expressions of interest. “As I’m sure you all have noticed, your teachers have all agreed in advance to have a sort of “bring-your-kid-to-work” day. As I am lacking any children of my own… meet Teddy”.   
“Hi Teddy!” The class chorused, entranced by the little one’s soft babbling and intelligent green eyes.  
“Teddy, meet my class” Harry addressed the infant formally and held him under his arms facing out towards the class. The baby in Harry’s arms squealed and kicked his legs back and forth right at that moment, making the whole class laugh.   
A Ravenclaw boy in towards the front raised his hand, and spoke before Harry could comment “But, Professor Potter sir, are you related by blood somehow? I mean, he looks just like you!” It was true. The child sported the same jet-black hair and had the exact color of now famous green eyes.   
Tucking the infant back into his side, Harry shook his head “I know it’s difficult for you Mr. Donner, but in the future, please refrain from blurting out your questions before I call on you”. He chided gently, and didn’t answer his question, but his face seemed full of… pride?  
“Okay, now that proper introductions have been made, please open your textbooks to page 247”.   
Several disappointed “Awww”’s sounded, but they all did as they were told. The class respected Harry. Mostly because he respected them. But there was also an air about the youngest professor at Hogwarts that claimed it without asking, even for those who somehow were previously unaware of his unique and tragic history. That wasn’t to say that Potter’s classroom was only ever filled with serious tones. There was an infectious mischief to his smirk and a dry wit that caught people off guard. He definitely played jokes, and was almost ruthless in his teasing, but subtle enough that students wouldn’t even realize he was poking fun until he could no longer smother his chuckles and started laughing out loud. But Harry loved his classes. There was affection always in his teasing and no maliciousness to speak of. He knew how far was too far to push, and what wasn’t to be joked about. Many a student had come to him asking for help or advice, and although he always seemed a little unprepared for their trust in him, he always did his best to help, calmly and clearly, with wisdom that belied his actual age.   
Simple to say, many of the girls had crushes on him and a good number of the boys as well. During a moment of quiet work, none of the class really focused all that hard, their attentions easily drawn away to Professor Potter, bouncing the baby on his lap and making the small boy giggle at blue sparks coming out of the tip of his wand.   
At the end of class, a small group of students crowded at the front around Harry’s desk, cooing at the baby.   
“Now now, don’t overwhelm him. He is just a baby” Harry made sure that they calmed down a bit and gave Teddy some space. Marissa crouched down.  
“Hi Teddy” She said in a calm voice. “Oh, aren’t you just the cutest thing?”   
Teddy gurgled at the attention, and smiled back at the girl, eyes now fixing on her. The group of students all gasped as before their eyes, his hair and eyes faded from black and green to chestnut brown and bright blue. Harry chuckled at their amazed expressions.  
“How did he- What did-...”   
“He looks like you now, Marissa” David Donner pointed from Teddy to the girl whose jaw had dropped.   
“My Teddy is a metamorphmagus” Harry murmured, soft with pride and something somber. “Just like his mother”.  
“I’ve read about metamorphmagi!” The girl beside Marissa exclaimed “It runs in families right Professor? They’re shapeshifters?”  
Harry nodded “That’s right Miss Belfry, very good”   
“So who are his parents Professor?” Marissa couldn’t tear her eyes away from the baby, now holding her finger in his tiny fist with a deceptively strong grip.   
Harry’s face screwed into a tight, bittersweet smile. He took a deep breath “Their names were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin”. This particular class was just old enough to be able to put the pieces together fairly easily. Even if the names were unfamiliar to them, they’d seen that expression on their professor’s face before and knew to stay silent.  
The silence lasted about thirty seconds, then Teddy babbled and their attention was drawn back to the adorable little fists waving.   
Harry cleared his throat “Alright now, say goodbye. I know you all have classes and I don’t need any of the other professors yelling at me any more than they already do”.   
-

“Good morning class” A low voice called as it came up the middle aisle to the front. The voices of excited first years quieted as they studied the tall, dark man. He placed his briefcase on the front desk and turned to smile at them. “I am Professor Potter, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher”  
A small, lanky boy wearing a beanie in front sniggered into his hand. The students around him stared at him and the Professor’s bright eyes snapped to the student’s amber ones.   
“Have I already done something amusing young sir?” He raised an eyebrow with an amused expression at the first year. “I’ve hardly said 10 words”  
The answer came quick, spilling out of the boy’s mouth like a waterfall “No sir, Mister Professor Potter sir”. As soon as the sentence was out the boy cupped both palms over his mouth and his face turned red. One would think he was embarrassed were it not for the way his small frame shook, betraying that he was in fact holding back laughter.  
Potter seemed to sigh heavily. “Anyways, as I was saying. In this class you will cover the basics of knowledge about such-...”   
As the Professor spoke, explaining what the class was about and his expectations of his students blah blah blah, the girl sitting next to the boy who laughed leaned over and whispered “Are you trying to get into trouble on the first day? What’s so funny?”   
The boy didn’t try containing his smile, bright and joyful with mirth sparkling in his eyes. He shook his head, and waved his hand at her, as if the joke were somehow too complicated to explain. She huffed and sat back in her seat.   
A few weeks later, Professor Potter had to try several times to get the class’s attention. “Now class, please quiet down”   
Most of the students turned towards him expectantly, but the same boy from before kept chattering on excitedly about something to his friends, his back to the front of the class.   
“Mr. Lupin” Professor Potter said calmly.  
The class looked on in silent anticipation as the boy still didn’t notice. His friend tugged on his arm.   
“Ted-” She whispered harshly.  
“Hold on a sec Vee I’m almost done-” He took a breath to continue and the class looked on in horror as the Professor walked calmly up behind the boy with his arms crossed. His dark, tall figure posing an intimidating sight as his eyes narrowed at the back of the boy’s beanie.   
“Mister Lupin!” He said loudly. The boy jumped hard in his seat and spun, a hand placed over his chest.   
“Blimey Harry, you scared me” He exclaimed.   
The class’s mouths all dropped open. He’d called Professor Potter by his first name. He was crazy. They’d all gotten the warning from their prefects and assorted 7th years. Don’t disrespect Professor Potter.   
“I apologize for interrupting your riveting conversation. But do you mind if I continue teaching today?” The dark man loomed over the boy, but the Hufflepuff just smirked back.   
“Yeah go ahead sir!” He turned and sat facing forwards, holding out his hand in a “go on” gesture.   
“Thank you for gracing me with your attention” The professor studied the boy slightly exasperatedly. “Don’t call me Harry” He gave him a pointed look, then turned and started up his lecture again, as the class heaved sighs of relief.   
“I thought he was going to hex you for sure” Vee whispered chidingly “You got so lucky. You’re suicidal you are”. The boy just smiled wider.  
Many instances like this happened throughout the year. Professor Potter getting very close to getting the Hufflepuff boy who sat in front in trouble, but backing off at the last second. It seemed as though the boy knew exactly how far to push him that wouldn’t be too far. Soon enough, the whole class learned as well, picking up on his methods much to the exasperation of their DADA teacher. They learned that Professor Potter liked to fight back. Even if he didn’t give them detention, he did not under any circumstances, let himself be pushed over. He liked to laugh and to make his students laugh. He loved all of his students, but everyone could tell, he had a real soft spot for the lanky Hufflepuff boy who always wore a beanie. Everyone had guesses as to why he liked him so much, since he was the one who seemed to enjoy pushing his buttons the most, but most assumed it was because Lupin liked to tell jokes and play pranks just as much as Professor Potter did.  
“Hey Teddy, did you get in trouble with Professor Potter yesterday ‘r somethin’?” A Hufflepuff girl asked him at breakfast.   
“Why’d you think that Jeanie?” Teddy looked amused.   
“I saw you eating dinner with him yesterday. I thought maybe he pulled you aside ‘r somethin’”   
Teddy thought about it for a moment, a smile still on his face. “Or something” He answered.   
Jeanie looked confused, but he didn’t explain.  
It all came to a head at the end of the year. The classroom was filled with red and green sparks of various intensity shooting out from every wand in the room. As the students practiced, Professor Potter deemed it safe for him to grade papers at his desk. He didn’t look up as a student approached, but the rest of the class watched, their talk dying down as they expected something amusing to come of the interaction.   
“Oi Dad?” The boy asked.  
The Professor didn’t look up from the paper, but nodded “Yeah Ted?” As the whole class’s jaws dropped.  
“Did he just-” A whisper came from somewhere   
“Yeah he did…” Someone giggled back.   
“How long do you think it’ll take for them to figure it out?” Teddy Lupin mused, looking amused and thoughtful.   
Harry finally glanced up at Teddy, seeming to catch what had transpired and shook his head, sighing “I dunno Ted. It’s been almost a year already. Maybe never if even the Ravenclaws are still stumped”. He smirked. “It’s too bad. I had hoped my class would be clever enough to piece it together themselves. But I guess I was wrong”. He put on a dramatically disappointed expression.   
He stood. “Alright class, it seems like you have periculum down pat. You’re dismissed for today” His face was tight, and it became obvious he was trying and failing to keep a grin off of his face.  
The class was silent for all of 2 seconds before erupting into confused exclamations as they all crowded around Teddy and Harry, who took a look at each other and then burst out laughing, bent at the waist in the exact same manner.  
“Look at the looks on their faces!” Harry pointed to the class, clapping his other hand on Teddy’s shoulder. Teddy leaned into Harry for support and a few tears rolled down his face as he wheezed.   
“Man, we got them so good!” Teddy continued giggling madly.   
The class looked nervously around at each other.   
“Wait” David swiped his hands through the air as if to clear it. “So, you’re not his dad?”   
Teddy and Harry’s jaws dropped and they stared at each other in wonder, then began laughing again, twice as hard.   
-

By the time Teddy had reached his 4th year, he’d become much more comfortable with himself and had a greater handle on his shapeshifting abilities. He stopped wearing the beanie everyday, instead letting everyone see the way his hair and eyes changed color with any strong emotion. For the most part, he chose a bright turquoise color for his hair and a nice amber color for his eyes. He’d shapeshift for jokes and fun, but always changed back eventually. The only time he ever shifted unintentionally anymore was when he was in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, his hair darkened and curled and his eyes would meld into bright green. No one ever pointed it out, but they could see it in Professor Potter’s eyes every time he looked at him. Even when he was exasperated, Harry’s face fixed on his godson with unbearable fondness and pride. And if he cried when they began practicing the Patronus charm and a wolf sprang forth from Teddy’s wand, no one mentioned that either.


End file.
